Neo Zexal
by TheShadeofDarkness
Summary: It has been a couple years since Barian invaded and the team has entered High School. They suddenly get a new Transfer Student, who is apparently famous. Join the Team and see how this story will unfold. Accepting OC's Information is inside. OCxRio Kastle.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Transfer Student and a Duel**

** : Soooo, My Writer's Block is officially unblocked now! **

**Cross: So when are you going to start doing my story again?**

** : When I feel like it.**

**Cross: Meh.**

** : So, since I am starting a new story I need some OC's. All I need to get started is a name preferably related to the deck they use. Ex. Shark(Anime) uses a shark deck. The Deck(A duelist's soul if you will). Hair Color, Age, Personality, Attire when not at School, and of course their looks as well as Eye Color. PM me with the title My OC. By the way everybody in the Zexal world is in High School. (They were in middle school in the anime.) One more announcement if you have a deck and you want to use it you may. My character will of course. The deck he is using has won me a mini tournament. All right my new OC start the Disclaimer.**

**Ryo: does not own the Yu-Gi-Oh! Series & franchise, he does however own me and the cards he makes up which will be later in the stories.**

** : Thank you Ryo, Now let the Story begin.**

**Location: Heartland City High**

**Time: 8:00 a.m.**

"Hey, did you hear Yuma? We're getting a new Transfer Student. They say he's won a lot of Tournaments!" Caswell said to Yuma.

"Oh yeah, well I am the first one to win the World Duel Carnival!" Yuma said in a confident tone in his voice.

"All right Class, take your seats!" said the High School teacher, Mr. Kiriboku. "Today we have a Transfer Student joining us today. The reason he has transferred from his previous school is because his father got a new job here in Heartland City." Mr. Kiriboku said to the now seated students. "All right, you may come in now Mr. Tatsuhiko."

The Door opened revealing a young man with a scar going right down his right eye. It had a white eye symbolizing that he was blind in that eye. His other eye was a dark red, his hair was black with streaks of red and a bit of green in it. He wore the High School clothes. On one of his arms there was a tattoo. It had a dragon head with fairy wings coming out of the back of the head.

"Please write your name on the board for us Mr. Tatsuhiko." Mr. Kirboku said to the young man.

The young man just walked over to the floating board and wrote in Japanese Ryuu Tatsuhiko and the meaning of his name. The meaning of his first name was quite explanatory. It meant Dragon. His last name was another story though. _Tatsu_ had two meanings one was dragon and the other was accomplished. _Hiko_ had two meanings as well. One meant boy and the other lad which was circled. Judging from the way it was circled it meant lad.

"Now if anyone has questions please raise their hand and he will answer the question if he wants to." Mr. Kiriboku said to the class.

One student raised his hand. Ryuu pointed his finger to that student. "Aren't you the reigning champion of most of the tournaments?" the student asked Ryuu. Ryuu just nodded his head to that person. Everybody in the room were wide-eyed at this new development. Here in their class was a famous person. Another student raised his hand. Ryuu just looked at the student.

"Do you consider yourself a pro duelist?" Ryuu just shook his head answering the question with a no. Everybody was just dumbfounded that he doesn't consider himself a pro duelist. Yuma at this point raised his hand.

"Did you want to duel me? I bet I can give you a run for your money." Yuma said with confidence in his voice. Ryuu just glared at him with venom. "Fine." Ryuu said with venom in his voice.

"Way to go Yuma, you made him mad." Anna said to him.

"Mr. Tatsuhiko you can sit right next to Ms. Kastle." Mr. Kiriboko said to Ryuu.

Ryuu made his way up to Rio(as we all know her from the anime.) and sat down right next to her. Shark from above them just stared at him with disdain for being next to his sister.

"If you make any moves on my sister you in a world of hurt." Shark whispered in Ryuu's ear venomously. Rio at this just looked at Shark angrily. He always did this to a male student who sat next to her making them leave to go to a different seat. Mr. Kiriboku was just waiting for Ryuu to raise his hand so he could move. Ryuu rose his hand. Sighing Mr. Kiriboku asked Ryuu.

"I am supposing you want to move, correct?"

"Actually, no. I was hoping you could tell Mr. Kastle here not to threaten me and make me move. I find it bothersome for a brother to be overprotective of his sister and it might serve as a distraction to me in the midst of class." Ryuu said nonchalantly.

Everybody in the classroom had their mouths hanging open at this. A transfer student not even scared at the threat Shark made. Mr. Kiriboku was wide-eyed at this. And Rio…well she was just amazed at this person for standing up to Shark, but even more for her, The Ice Queen of the school. Shark was infuriated at this,

"You and me. We'll duel during Duel period. Let's see if you can talk to me like that again." Shark said to Ryuu angrily.

"Hey, what's his name over there?" He said to Rio pointing over to Yuma.

"His name is Yuma Tsukumo." Rio said to Ryuu.

"Hey, Yuma is it okay I duel you after this stubborn fool." Ryuu said to Yuma.

Everybody gulped at what he said about Shark.

"Uhhhh, sure." Yuma said to Ryuu.

**Duel Period**

"All right, so do you have a deck worthy of facing me." Shark said to Ryuu angrily.

Ryuu just inserted his deck into the slot, activated his duel disk, and put on AR visor on his blind eye.

"How are you going to see anything with a dead eye?!" Shark yelled to him.

"This eye isn't dead, it works perfectly fine." Ryuu said to Shark.

Shark just activated his duel disk and put on his AR visor.

_AR Link Established_

**DUEL!**

**Ryuu LP: 4000**

**Shark LP: 4000**

"I'll go first, Draw. " Ryuu said to Shark.

"I Set Two cards face-down, End Turn.

"Hand Trouble, Draw" Shark said.

"I summon Big Jaws in Attack Mode."

Big Jaws (!800/300)

"Now I Special Summon Shark Stickers in Attack Mode."

Shark Stickers (200/1000)

"I overlay Big Jaws and Shark Stickers creating the Overlay Network." Shark said. "I summon Submersible Carrier Aero Shark In Attack Mode."

Aero Shark (1900/1000)

"I activate his special ability, you take 400 points of damage for each card in my hand. I have four so you take 1600 points of damage." Shark said.

**Ryuu LP: 2400**

**Shark: 4000**

"Now I direct Attack you with Aero Shark.

**Ryuu LP: 500**

**Shark LP: 4000**

"I end my turn. You're all talk." Shark said to Ryuu.

"My Turn, Draw." Ryuu said.

"I special summon Cyber Dragon in Attack Mode, I can special summon him when there is a monster on my opponent's side of the field and not mine."

Cyber Dragon (2100/1600)

"Next I activate the spell card Lightning Vortex from my Hand. I discard one card from my hand and I can destroy all the cards on your field." Ryuu said while paying the cost.

Suddenly the sky got dark and Lightning shot from the sky and hit Aero Shark destroying it from the field.

"Now I attack you directly with Cyber Dragon, Go _**Evolution Breath**_" Ryuu said.

**Ryuu LP: 500**

**Shark LP: 1900**

"I End my Turn." Ryuu said to Shark.

"My Turn, Draw." Shark said to Ryuu.

"I set one monster Face-Down. End Turn." Shark said

"My turn, Draw." Ryuu said.

"I set one card face down, and attack your face-down with Cyber Dragon."

The face-down monster was destroyed and nothing was left except for steam.

"End Turn" Ryuu said.

"My turn, Draw" Shark said.

"I set a monster face down. End Turn." Shark said.

"My turn, Draw."

"I activate Pot of Greed, letting me draw 2 cards." Ryuu said. "Now I activate Magical Mallet, putting 3 cards into the deck, shuffling and drawing 3 again." Ryuu said while doing so.

"I set on card face-down. This duel is over Shark." Ryuu said to Shark making him chuckle.

"Oh, and how do plan on doing that Ryuu. You only have one pathetic Cyber Dragon on your field and nothing else." Shark said while laughing.

Ryuu angry for calling his card pathetic gritted his teeth.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL MY FAMILY, KASTLE!" Ryuu yelled at the top of his lungs making everybody around them shake out of a bone-chilling sensation even Shark.

"There is one thing I cannot tolerate, and that is somebody calling my family pathetic." Ryuu said with malice in his voice. "I banish The Agent of Force – Mars from my hand to summon my Ace Card, Master Hyperion." Ryuu said to Shark.

Flames erupted from the ground and to form of a Grand being who held the Solar system in his hands.

Master Hyperion (2700/2100)

"I Banish one LIGHT fairy monster from my grave to destroy your face-down monster." Ryuu said to Shark.

"Wait, you don't have a monster like that in your grave!" Shark said to Ryuu.

"Do you not remember Lightning Vortex, I had to send one card from my hand in order to use it." Ryuu said to Shark. "I banish Mystical Shine Ball from my grave." Ryuu said to Shark. Master Hyperion's eyes glowed and the sun in his hands grew until it was the size of a mountain. Master Hyperion launched the sun onto the designated card destroying it into nothing but ash. "Now Master Hyperion attack Shark Directly. _**SOLAR STORM**_" Ryuu said.

Master Hyperion's eyes glowed once again, enlarging the solar system in his hands. The planets within them all burst creating a gigantic Solar storm. Master Hyperion launched the massive storm at Shark bringing his life points to zero.

**Ryuu LP: 500**

**Shark LP: 0**

The display above them stated that the winner was Ryuu and the AR Link was disengaged thus ending the duel.

Ryuu turned around to Yuma.

"Sorry Yuma, but I can't duel you today, may be tomorrow." Ryuu said while walking back to the school.

**Chapter 1: The Transfer Student and a Duel END**

** : So R&R, but no Flaming and remember to PM me if you have an OC. Also Yuma's duel will be in the next Chapter so don't worry. Until then this is jacking out. PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2: A duel with Yuma

**Me: All right, people, so I got flamed pretty badly in the last chapter, but don't worry. My writing will still continue.**

**Cross: Yeah. What about mine?**

**Me: Look at the last chapter for the reason.**

**Ryuu: So when will you update mine again after this?**

**Me: Well, I hope to keep a steady pace, I want to introduce some OC's some people have kindly put in. So maybe tomorrow will be Chapter 3.**

**Ryuu: Awesome.**

**Me: Oh, by the way, since it has been a few years since the Barians invaded and were defeated the Number Cards are not on Earth anymore. But in Chapter 5 they will come back again so don't worry. Unfortunately, Utopia, Shark Drake, Galaxy Eyes Tachyon Dragon, Dark Mist, Gimmick Puppet of Strings are out, Some of them have already been called upon to their old and new masters sorry. There is a poll up on my Profile about my Deck so feel free to answer it. The last part of the Poll is if you answer "No" you need to PM me the details about the deck. Thank you and have fun reading this Duel and Chapter.**

**Chapter 2: A Duel with Yuma**

**Location: Tsukumo Household**

**Date and Time: Saturday, 9:30 a.m.**

"See ya, Grandma i'm heading out!" Yuma yelled throughout the whole household, creating an echo.

"Here Yuma, Duel food for you when you need it." Said an old woman in her later years.

"Thanks Grandma, Gottoa go, don't wanna be late!" Yuma said to her while already out the door.

**Location: Park**

**Time: 10:00 a.m.**

"Hey, sorry I'm late!" Yuma said while running down the steps into a crossing litterbot.

"You know there are litterbots around here, right?" Ryuu asked while helping Yuma and the litterbot up.

"Yes, I do!" Yuma said angrily to Ryuu who just put on his duel disk.

"Alright, come on over so we can start our duel." Ryuu said while Yuma was putting on his duel disk too.

_**AR Link Established**_

"**Duel!"**

**Ryuu LP: 4000**

**Yuma LP: 4000**

"I'll go first since I issued the challenge, Draw!" Yuma yelled over to Ryuu who just looked at him.

'_Man, I wish Astral was here right now, I could summon Utopia right now." _Yuma thought in his head.

"I set one monster face down and two more face down. Turn End

"_Come on, Attack my face-down Gogogo Golem."_ Yuma thought with a smirk on his face.

"Very well, Draw," Ryuu said with a booming voice.

"I discard Heatrice from my hand to get Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen from my deck to my hand." Ryuu said while discarding the monster from his hand, Ryuu then took the card from his deck and put it into his hand, while the automated shuffler shuffled his cards for him. "I now activate Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen from my hand, allowing me to special summon a fairy type monster from my hand. "I summon The Agent of Wisdom – Mercury from my hand." Ryuu said while a blue man with wings holding a book appeared.

Mercury (0/1700)

"I now Release him to Advance Summon Mobius the Frost Monarch from my Hand." Mercury disappeared in a flash. Suddenly a blizzard came out of nowhere and in the middle of it stood a white being with a blue cape.

Mobius the Frost Monarch (2400/1000)

"I activate his effect, when he is advanced summoned successfully I can destroy 2 spell or trap cards on the field. I choose your two face downs Yuma." Ryuu said while Mobius extended his arm and hand making a blizzard come out of nowhere freezing and shattering his two face-downs. "Now Mobius attack his face-down card." Ryuu said with determination.

Mobius launched itself forward creating an ice sword in one of its hands and a shield in its other.

Mobius: 2400 ATK vs. Gogogo Golem DEF 1500

"Thanks to my Golem's effect Ryuu you need two monster in order to defeat him." Yuma said triumphantly.

"Fine, I set one card face down. Turn End." Ryuu said setting a card in the spell/trap zone.

"My turn, Draw!" Yuma said while drawing a card from his deck.

"I switch Gogogo Golem into Attack Mode," Yuma said while the golem got out of its defensive stance. "I activate the spell card Blustering Winds making my Golems ATK 1000 points stronger." Yuma said watching wind surround the giant rock monster.

Gogogo Golem 1800 ATK – 2800 ATK

"Gogogo Golem attack his Mobius." Yuma said. The Golem raised its rock fist and brought it down, pummeling Mobius into the ground.

**Ryuu LP: 3600**

**Yuma: 4000**

"I activate my face-down card Call of the Haunted, this card lets me special summon a monster from my grave in Face-up Attack position." Ryuu said to Yuma earning a shocked expression from the sound of the card Ryuu used. From the impact of the hit a blizzard formed in the middle of it. In the middle of the blizzard Mobius was kneeling on one leg, slowly rising to both feet.

Mobius (2400/1000)

"Turn End." Yuma said while gritting his teeth.

"_it took me forever just to take out that monster, now it's back on the field."_ Yuma thought in his head.

"My turn, Draw," Ryuu said to Yuma while drawing a card from his deck.

"I summon Nova Summoner from my hand in attack mode." Ryuu said to Yuma. A bright light flashed right next to Mobius. The light died down to reveal a orange circle with wings floating next to him.

Nova Summoner (1400/1000)

"Next, I activate the spell card Terraforming from my hand allowing me to get a field spell from my deck and add it to my hand." Ryuu said to Yuma making him think what field spell he was going to choose.

"I choose The Sanctuary in the Sky and play it," Ryuu said while the field around changed into clouds having a Sanctuary behind Ryuu. "Now if I take battle damage that involved a Fairy type monster in it, I take none. Nova Summoner attack Gogogo Golem!" Ryuu said earning a shocked glance from Yuma. Gogogo Golem blocked the attack with a giant rock hand and proceeded to swat Nova Summoner to the Ground.

Gogogo Golem ATK: 2800 vs. Nova Summoner ATK: 1400

**Ryuu LP: 3600**

**Yuma LP: 4000**

"When Nova Summoner is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard by battle, I am allowed to summon a LIGHT Fairy type monster with 1500 or less Attack in face-up attack mode. However, if Sanctuary in the Sky is in play, I can summon Airknight Parasath instead." Ryuu said to Yuma, who was now understanding what he was actually planning.

A blinding light took place on Ryuu's side of the field. When it died down It revealed a man with four horse legs and a sword.

Airknight Parasath (1900/1400)

"I set one card face-down, Turn End." Ryuu said to Yuma who was shocked at seeing 2 high-leveled monsters on his side of the field.

"My turn, Draw," Yuma said at the top of his lungs.

Gogogo Golem ATK 2800 – 1800

"I summon Zubaba Buster In Attack mode. Next I play the spell card Starlight Starbright changing my Zubaba Busters Level to 4. I now overlay them to summon Maelstroke the Symphony Djinn In Attack Mode.

Maelstroke (1800/2300) OLU: 2

"I now activate the spell card, Mirror Refraction, this card allows me to choose one monster on your side of the field and my monster gains attack points equal to the amount of your monster's attack points. I choose Mobius the Frost Monarch." Yuma yelled triumphantly.

Maelstroke (4200/2300)

"Maestroke attack Mobius the Frost Monarch," Yuma said to the Djinn.

Maestoke ATK 4200 vs. Mobius the Frost Monarch ATK 2400

"I activate the trap card Half Unbreak, this card negates my monsters destruction and I take half the battle damage." Ryuu said while bubbles were covering Mobius.

**Ryuu LP: 2700**

**Yuma LP: 4000**

"I end my turn." Yuma said while not being able to get rid of his Mobius.

"My turn, Draw," Ryuu said while drawing a card from his deck.

"I activate the quick-play spell Star Changer from my hand, this allows me to increase or decrease a monsters level by one. I increase my Parasath's level to 6. I now overlay them to create the Overlay Network. I XYZ's summon Elder Mobius the Blizzard Monarch." Ryuu said while a giant white being came out of the ground with a tattered white cloak. The cloak receded into a regular cape and showed a more menacing Mobius. The armor was now made out of pure ice. It had Icicles coming out of the shoulder pads, and the fingers were now pointed claws.

Elder Mobius (2800/1800) OLU: 2

"I activate Elder Mobius the Blizzard Monarch's effect, by detaching one overlay unit and paying 2000 Life points, he makes the ATK of all your monsters 0. And for each one affected by this he gains an extra attack during this turn. I count Maestroke the Symphony Djinn. So Elder Mobius can attack you twice. Elder Mobius, attack Maestroke with _**Sub-Zero Slash**_." Ryuu said while Yuma was in complete shock that this incredible card was released at him making him shiver through fear. Elder Mobius just walked up to Maestroke and gathered the Sub-zero weather around him making it a Ice Sword. He swung the Sword down shattering Maestroke into many pieces.

**Ryuu LP: 700**

**Yuma LP: 1200**

With Maestroke out of the way, Elder Mobius walked up to Yuma and attacked him directly bringing his Life Points Down to Zero.

**Ryuu LP: 700**

**Yuma LP: 0**

**WINNER: RYUU**

"He is a good duelist don't you think so?" said a shadow in an alleyway.

"I have seen better." Said a more masculine voice in the exact same alleyway.

**Me: All right, so there how did ya guys like it. I plan on getting a Beta Reader here in the near future. But you know what to do R&R. Until Next time this is me jacking out. PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 3: A tag duel

**Me: Well here is another update. This Chapter will feature those two shadow's in the alleyway. That is if you read it. The people that created these OC's have taken an interest in this story, and for that I am excitingly happy. The people who sent in these OC's get full credit. Their names are Marth the Lodestar and Ten Commandments. Also before I forget, the cards that I make up will be underlined. From the previous Chapter there were two of them. Elder Mobius The Blizzard Monarch and Mirror Refraction. Well that is all for the announcements. Ryuu will you please do the Disclaimer.**

**Ryuu: The author does not own the Yu-Gi-Oh! Franchise or the characters, he does however own me and the cards he makes up in this story.**

**Chapter 3: Two new Transfer Students and A Tag Duel!**

**Location: Heartland High**

**Date and Time: Monday, 8:00 a.m.**

The students were sitting in their seats, waiting for class to start. As usual, Yuma was the last one to arrive earning a 15-minute detention during Duel Period.

"All right, Class, today we have two new transfer students joining our class," Mr. Kiriboku said to the class. "This young lady here is Merci Sophia and the young man over there is Lucas Wilson. Please give them a nice welcome to our class." Mr. Kiriboku said to the class.

Merci's appearance amazed everybody in the class, she was wearing the school uniform. She had two indigo Heart tattoos on the corners of both eyes. Her hair was short and brown with the bangs covering her eyes. She had green eyes. She had a black choker on her neck and was wearing a long red necklace. She also had a navy blue headphone wings around her neck as well. Most of the people in the class were too scared to ask her questions. But what bothered them the most was she wasn't paying attention to them at all, she was paying attention at Ryuu. Ryuu was overpowering her stare at him with his red eyes.

Lucas appearance was rather plain. He wore the school uniform buttoned up. He had a light skin tone. His hair was black but with 2 different tones in it. His eyes were blue. What was amazing was he was 6 feet tall. He too was looking at Ryuu. Ryuu just gave a sneer at him.

The people in the classroom could see some kind of history between these two. They were all just taken aback by this. Last week they got a new transfer student and now they get two more.

"All right you two, why don't you sit right across from Rio and Ryuu." Mr. Kiriboku said while sweating at the intimidating atmosphere of these two.

The two sit down right across from Rio and Ryuu. They both continue to stare at Ryuu with intimidating glares but were stopped when he just looked at him with supposed dead eye. The Day went by rather fast and Duel Period had begun. Yuma unfortunately had to wait 15 minutes just to duel.

**Location: Duel Period**

"Hello Ryuu, enjoying your time here now." Said a feminine voice behind him

"Why, yes I am Miss Runner-up Merci," Ryuu said to her in a cocky voice. "and Mister 3rd place "Black Sun" is here too." Ryuu said not even bother to look at him.

Merci and Lucas were about ready to take him 2 on 1. Unfortunately for them, Yuma just walked up with his D-gazer and Duel Disk ready.

"Hey, Ryuu you wanna duel me?" Yuma said to Ryuu who was just looking at Merci and Lucas.

"I have a better idea Yuma, why don't we tag duel against Merci and Lucas." Ryuu said putting on his D-Gazer and getting out a Duel Disk Yuma has never seen before. The Duel Disk was as black as night, but it was in the shape of a Dragon's head. But the slots were devil wings. Lucas got his D-Gazer ready as well as Duel disk. Merci got her Duel Disk out as well. It was a Black Halo. But she didn't put on a D-Gazer which made Yuma wonder why.

"You know Ryuu, I don't know why you're using a D-Gazer. You don't need one after all. Your dead eye is more than enough." Merci said getting a shocked expression from Yuma who just looked at Ryuu. Ryuu just sighed and took off his D-Gazer and his dead eyes drastically changed. It was no longer human. It looked more dragon than anything.

"Heh, so the "Dragon of Shadows" finally appears." Lucas said to Ryuu, who just looked at him with the Dragon eye.

"The rules for this tag duel will be that each team starts out with 8000 LP. They are not allowed to use their partner's monster in anyway, they are however allowed to use their face-down cards." Ryuu said with an authority- like tone.

_AR Link Established_

**DUEL!**

**Ryuu & Yuma LP: 8000**

**Merci & Lucas LP: 8000**

"I'll go first, Draw," Ryuu said while drawing a card from his deck. "I play the monster Red Eyes B. Chick in attack mode,"

REBC (800/500)

"Next I use its effect to special summon a Red Eyes Black Dragon from my hand. All I have to do is Release the chick." Ryuu said while putting Red eyes B. Chick in the slot leading to the Graveyard. In front of Ryuu there was an inferno shooting towards the sky, in the middle of it was a rising Black Dragon with glowing red eyes.

Red Eyes Black Dragon (2400/2000)

"I now activate the card Inferno Fire Blast, while I have a Red Eyes Black Dragon on my field, I can inflict 2400 points of damage to you. However Red Eyes Black Dragon cannot attack during the turn I activate this card." Ryuu said while Yuma was shocked at a combo of this caliber on the first turn. "Go _**Inferno Fire Blast**_." Ryuu said to Red Eyes. Red Eyes gathered Black flames into its mouth and shot a volley of fireballs at the two opposing players.

**Ryuu & Yuma LP: 8000**

**Merci & Lucas LP: 5600**

"_As smart as always, he took advantage of the fact that he can't attack on his first turn, but he can use effect damage instead."_ Merci thought while getting off one of her knees from the blast.

"I now release my Red-Eyes to summon Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon. For each Dragon in my Graveyard it gains 300 ATK points." Ryuu said while Red-Eyes was engulfed in a dark fire giving off a Screech. In the middle of the fire, you could see red, glowing outlines coming out of it. Ryuu's eye was glowing as well when this Dragon came out.

Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon (3000/2000)

"I set one card face down and end my turn." Ryuu said while the Red-Eyes gave a loud screech.

"Well, there it is, The Dragon of Hell itself." Merci said while looking at the ferocious Beast in front of her.

"My turn, Draw." Merci said while drawing a card from her deck.

**Me: Cliffhanger, sorry guys, but my computer is starting to act up. Chapter 4 will be out tomorrow so don't worry. Unfortunately when I get to Chapter 5, you guys will have to wait a week due to getting better internet here. So until tomorrow see you then. Oh, and don't forget about the poll. This is the author, jacking out. PEACE!**


	4. Chapter 4: Another transfer student

**Me: UPDATE! There are 2 more number cards taken. They are Sky Pegasus and Trihead Dust Dragon have been taken. This is going to be a special because I want to get the Number Cards out by Chapter 5. This special Chapter will feature yet another OC. The Credit goes to Saki-rose chan. Thank you all for your cooperation thus far. Ryuu do the disclaimer please!**

**Ryuu: The author does not own the Yugioh! Franchise and series. He does however own me and the cards he makes up in the story.**

**Chapter 4 Special: The winners of the Tag duel and Another Transfer Student**

**Location: Duel Period, Heartland High**

**Turn: 2 – Merci's turn**

**Ryuu's Field: Red Eyes Darkness Dragon and 1 set card**

**Ryuu's Grave: Red Eyes Black Chick, Red Eyes Black Dragon, Inferno Fire Blast**

**Yuma's field: none**

**Yuma's Grave: none**

**Merci's Field: none**

**Merci's Grave: none**

**Lucas's Field: none**

**Lucas's Grave: none**

"I activate the field spell Ghostrick House from my hand," Merci said while the field around them changed into a haunted house with the spirit's floating around them. "While this card is on the field, none of my face-down monster can be selected as an attack target, but if my opponent does not they can attack me directly." Merci said while all the spirits around them started to play pranks on Red Eyes Darkness Dragon who just growled at the spirits.

"_Is it just me or is that Dragon on Ryuu's field real?" _Yuma thought to himself while looking at the dragon and Ryuu.

"I now set one monster face down and two more, Turn End." Merci said while 3 cards appeared in front of her.

"My turn, Draw," Yuma said while drawing a card from his deck. I summon Zubaba Knight. In front of Yuma appeared a Creature with twin blades, each spiked at the blades, it wore yellow armor." "Zubaba Knight Attack Merci Directly. " Yuma said to Zubaba Knight who jumped in the air and was using a downward slash on Merci.

"I activate my face-down trap card, Ghostrick Panic." Merci said while a bunch of random monster came out of the card and grabbed Zubaba Knight and Merci Face-down monster. "This card allows me to flip my face-down monster into face-up defense mode and for each "Ghostrick" affected by this effect, I can choose one monster on my opponent's side of the field and put it in face down, defense position. I choose Red Eyes Darkness Dragon." Merci said while Ryuu's Red Eyes disappeared. Where the Red Eyes once stood there was a face down card.

"It still doesn't stop my Zubaba Knight's attack." Yuma said while Zubaba Knight changed course to her monster.

"When my monster was flipped face-up, you allowed me to activate its effect, Yuma," Merci said while her monster began to glow." "I activate Ghostrick Jiangshi's effect, I allows me to get 1 Ghostrick monster from my deck equal to or less than the level of the monster's I control." Merci said while selecting the card from her deck.

"So, my Zubaba Knight is still going to take it out." Yuma said while Zubaba Knight was closing in on the monster.

"_Knowing her, she probably chose another Ghostrick monster, but which one?" _Ryuu and Lucas thought to themselves.

"I use the effect of Ghostrick Lantern in my hand, when a Ghostrick monster on my field is selected for an attack, I can special summon it onto the field in face-down defense position and negating the attack." Merci said while a card was right next to Jiangshi's card and Zubaba Knight's swords were launched out of his hand ending the battle.

"I set one card face-down and end my turn." Yuma said while a card materialized in front of him.

"Draw," Lucas said while drawing a card from his deck.

"I activate the continuous spell card Fire Formation – Tensu from my hand, this card allows me to normal summon an extra beast-warrior monster each turn." Lucas said while a huge fireball was in the air.

"_There's his first step in his combo. I bet he has the other one as well in his hand."_ Ryuu thought in his head while Lucas was reaching for another card in his hand.

"I activate the continuous spell card Fire Formation – Tenki from my hand. This card allows me to get a level 4 or lower beast-warrior monster from my deck to my hand. I activate right now to get a monster from my deck to my hand." Lucas said while another fireball was in the sky. Right now there was a yellow and orange fireball in the sky. The yellow one started to glow brightly. "I activate the continuous spell card Fire Formation – Yoko from my hand, this card allows me to select one card on the field and destroy by discarding one beast-warrior monster from my hand. While Lucas was talking a purple fireball appeared. Suddenly all of the fireballs came together making a black fireball.

"_Well, the Black Sun has appeared." _Ryuu thought in his head.

"I summon Leotaur from my hand, I also activate Tensu allowing me to summon another Leotaur." Lucas said while Yuma just looked at the two lion men.

**Leotaur x2: (1500/1600)**

Their attack points increased 600 more suddenly.

"Hey, why are they 600 attack points stronger now?" Yuma said frantically.

"What are you talking about?" Lucas asked wondering what he was talking about.

"Yuma, his Fire Formation cards make his monster 100 Attack points stronger for each Beast-Warrior card on the field. He has 3 Fire Formation Cards on the field give one of his Leotaurs a bonus 300 Attack points more. But since there is another Leotaur, it's doubled to 600 Attack points more. Then when it attacks its attack points will go up by another 500 by battling an effect monster." Ryuu said to Yuma whose mouth was wide open.

**Leotaur x2 Attack: 1500 – 2100**

"Leotaur attack the face-down Red-Eyes." Lucas shouted to Leotaur who launched at the face down card which flipped face up and revealed Red Eyes once again.

"Lucas stop, do you remember what happens when Red Eyes Darkness Dragon is hurt or destroyed?" Mercia said to Lucas who just remembered what happens next.

**Leotaur ATK: 2600 vs. REDD DEF: 2000**

Red Eyes Darkness Dragon was destroyed and Ryuu's dragon eye began to bleed out of the corner. Ryuu then proceeded to slump onto one leg while covering his eye.

"I activate my face down trap card, Call of the Haunted. I use it to bring back Red Eyes Black Dragon. The remains of Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon came Red eyes Black Dragon who Screeched at the top of its lungs.

"Fine, go my other Leotaur bring down that dragon again."

"What are you doing, Red Eyes isn't an effect monster now?!" Everybody yelled at Lucas who just realized his mistake.

**Leotaur ATK: 2100 vs. REBD ATK: 2400**

Leotaur was instantly turned to ash from the dragon's attack. With one Leotaur gone the other's Attack points decreased by 300.

**Leotaur ATK: 1800**

**Ryuu & Yuma LP: 8000**

**Merci & Lucas LP: 5300**

"I set on card face down and end my turn." Lucas said feeling somewhat stupid for doing what he did.

"My turn, Draw," Ryuu said while blood dripped onto the ground making everyone worry at his condition right now. Ryuu looked at his card and gave a demonic smirk making everybody shiver except Merci who knew what he drew.

"_Don't tell me he drew THAT card. If he did than we're pretty much done for."___Merci thought while practically shaking with fear. Lucas noticed this and wondered what was wrong with her.

"I play the spell card Polymerization," Ryuu said making Yuma what that card was. "I fuse the Red Eyes on my field with the Summoned Skull in my hand to bring for the Dragon of Skulls." Ryuu said while a giant figure who's skeleton was on the outside of his skin. They suddenly were pulled together and were sucked into a wormhole. A few seconds later, a giant Screech could be heard inside the Wormhole. When it came out, Merci started to shake violently at what appeared in front of her.

**Black Skull Dragon: (3200/2500)**

"I now activate the spell card Mirror Refraction. This allows me to choose one monster on your side of the field and take its total attack points of one of your monsters and add it to one of mine. I choose Leotaur and add the attack points to Black Skull Dragon.

**Black Skull Dragon ATK: 3200 – 5000**

"Next I activate my face-down Trap card, Down Zero. This card takes all the monsters on your field and make their attack points zero, then all those attack points are added to Black Skull Dragon's attack.

**Leotaur ATK: 1800 – 0**

**Ghostrick Jiangshi ATK: 400 – 0**

**B. Skull Dragon ATK: 5000 – 6200**

"I now activate the last card from my hand, the spell card Fusion Immunity. By banishing the two fusion material monsters used to summon B. Skull Dragon and one polymerization, B. Skull Dragon is immune to all traps, spells, and monster effects for this turn only." Ryuu said while everybody was stunned. Merci was shaking uncontrollably from fear, Lucas was just dumbfounded and Yuma, well he's just Yuma. Yuma's eyes were sparkling at this dragon. One of the Dragon's eyes looked at Yuma and gave a growl at him. Yuma was wide-eyed. It knew he was there and it was now ticked at him for being a pest to his master. "B. Skull Dragon attack Leotaur. "_**Molten Fireball Attack!**_**"**

**Black Skull Dragon ATK: 6200 vs. Leotaur ATK: 0**

Black Skull Dragon gathered a giant fireball in its mouth and fired a barrage of them at leotaur who was thoroughly destroyed into many molten globs of flesh.

**Ryuu & Yuma LP: 8000**

**Merci & Lucas LP: 0**

**WINNER: RYUU & YUMA**

**Location: Heartland High**

**Time: 8:00 a.m.**

"All Right, Class, sit down we have a new transfer student again." Mr. Kirboku said to the class who was getting tired of getting more transfers in their class.

"You can come in now, Sayari Kitagawa." Mr. Kiriboku said gaining the attention of Ryuu, himself.

**Me: Yet another Cliffhanger. Sorry, my computer is acting up again so I have to stop. Look forward tomorrow for Chapter 5 and the Numbers return. R&R please.**


	5. Hiatus

**Sorry, I have had Writer's block for this past 2 weeks, so I am very sorry. Unfortunately This story will be on hiatus until further notice. But never fear, I believe this hiatus will last about 1 to 2 more weeks. In the meantime, check out my new story, Neo Troubadour.**

**My sincerest apologies,**

**The author.**


	6. Chapter 6: Number Arrival

**Me: My Writer's Block is GOOONNNE! Anyway, just for you guys this going to be another chapter. The other one is on the story Neo Troubdour.**

**Ryuu: Finally!**

**Me. I know right. Also this Chapter features the Arrival of the Numbers. Unfortunately I have closed the OC accepting now. Sorry. Also for the people who sent in the OC's before Chapter 5: Hiatus, your OC's will be arriving one by one, from 7 to so on. Sorry for the Inconvenience. Also Don't forget about the poll on my Profile page. And do you guys think I should make a Sequel to this. Just PM with the title "Sequel" and answer yes or no. and without further ado I present to you Chapter 6 of Neo Zexal. And yes, I do have a weird thing with the word "Neo". Ryuu, do the disclaimer.**

**Ryuu: The Author does not own The Yugioh franchise or products. He does however own me and the cards he makes up.**

**Chapter 6: The Arrvial of the Numbers**

_Previously:_

…_.Just read chapter 4._

Now:

Ryuu just looked at Sayari with pure disdain. Sayari just looked back at him with the same look. The was a suffocating atmosphere in the classroom.

"_So the Dragon of Hell is here, wonderful, just what I needed. I was hoping to get away from everything. Including him, THEIR top agent and assassin." _Sayari thought with a look that could kill anything.

"_Wonderful, The Shining Angel is here no doubt looking for her revenge on what I did." _Ryuu thought in his head with a smirk planted on his face.

(A/N: I am just going to skip the part with Mr. Kiriboku, here. My original plan was to make Sayari introduce herself. But I need to get some things out of the way fast. I am running on a tight schedule.)

**Location: Duel Field**

Ryuu and Sayari were there on the duel field looking at each other menacingly.

"So, may I help you "Shining Angel." Ryuu said while getting a glare at him.

"Why yes, you can "Dragon of Hell." Sayari said to Ryuu who just looked up to the sky.

"Well, spit it out, I don't think my dragons want to be here any longer than I do." Ryuu said while his deck shook, proving his point.

"Fine, I want to know one thing, Why?" Sayari asked Ryuu who just looked at her.

"Why, well because it had to done, and personally I liked it," Ryuu said with pure ecstasy in his voice. "How could an Assassin like me not like all that bloodshed. Your family had it coming after all." Ryuu said to Sayari who was infuriated.

"I KNEW YOU DRAGONS WERE NOTHING BUT MONSTERS!" Sayari screamed at him with tears in her eyes.

"If it makes you feel better, I am no longer under that pathetic organization, I was deemed a traitor and was to be discarded because I served my usefulness." Ryuu said to Sayari. "I also killed your family because they killed mine. But of course, YOUR organization never told you that now did they Miss Angel." Ryuu said to Sayari who just looked at him like he was crazy.

"My Family would-" Sayari was about to say before she was tossed a folder.

"Before you go any further, read that." Ryuu said while his eye started to throb not completely recovering from his last duel.

Sayari read the report within the folder. She was stunned at what she found. Her Family really did kill his. But they didn't stop there. They decided to massacre the whole entire village where he lived. It said he was the only survivor. This means he is the last of the Hell Dragons. The report goes on to say that he just killed the commanding officers that did the deed. Her Parents. There were pictures of what they were doing. She saw them laughing, laughing at the people they were stabbing, beheading, and they looked like they enjoyed it.

"As you can see, my life went downhill that day, I swore to get revenge that day. I did but at a cost." Ryuu said while closing his eyes. Sayari looked at him stunned. He had every right to despise the Angels.

"What was the cost?" Sayari asked not meaning to pry.

"To give up on life, to become a soulless being." Ryuu said to her while walking back to the classroom. "Next time you back home, show that to your superiors, they will get a kick out of that." Ryuu said while still walking.

"Why?" Sayari asked him. Ryuu stopped and turned around.

"Because, your superiors broke Clause 45, Article 8, Section C of the Treaty of Heaven and Hell. Under no circumstance are either parties fight each other. Your Party broke it first. But I was still labeled a traitor to my organization because I broke that very same rule. I also didn't give up on life, and become a soulless shell." And with that Ryuu headed back into the building.

**Location: Classroom**

Mr. Kiriboku was talking while Ryuu suddenly got dizzy. All of a sudden his nose started to drip blood, and his dragon eye started to glow. The next thing he knew was he was on the ground. But he wasn't the only one, Yuma, Shark, Merci, Lucas were also on the ground. They were rushed to the infirmary.

**Location: ?**

"Well that was just a bit weird. And I'm guessing you want to talk to me correct?" Ryuu sadi while turning around to two huge forms who were stunned that he knew that they were there. The figure had glowing numbers on them, one had a 22 and another had 61 on them. "Can either of you talk at all. Or do I have to translate what you say?" Ryuu said.

"_We have what you have done in your past, we like it." _The figure with the 61 said.

"Fine, you want to join me, go back to card form. I was in the middle of class."

**Location: ?**

"Huh, I thought I was in class?" Yuma said starting to freak out.

"_How did I ever get paired up with this fool of a duelist? Oh yeah, we drew straws." _Thought a figure with a red glowing 39.

**Me: Alright, sorry no duel today. I am also closing the OC acceptance. I can't handle any more in this story. Also the Number cards will be shown later in the Story. IN DUELS of course. This is the Author, Jacking Out. PEACE!**


	7. Short Story

**Me: So I decided to make a special story for this before the next chapter. By the way, if you want me to put a memory fragment at the end of each story, just PM with the title "Memory Frags." And thank you for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: The author does not own the Yu-Gi-Oh! Franchise or the Series. All rights go to Kazuki Takahashi. I do however own Ryuu and the cards I make up.**

**Short Story: Clans**

The clans consisted of a whole nation. Only two, though stood out from the rest. They had Power over the rest. Over 5000 Years Ago, there was a terrible war that even the Gods could not stop. The two clans kept fighting. They were known as the Dragons of Hell and Shining Angels. The Dragons were in charge of Hell itself. The Angels were in charge of Heaven. The war escalated to the point where the Gods of each clan killed each other. The gods however do not die easily. They stated to the clans that there would be descendants for both of them and war shall continue. Unfortunately for them, their clans had different plane. They decided to form a Treaty to stop any future wars. The gods were happy at this revolution. However 5000 years later, that Treaty ended when the Angels slaughtered and massacred the entire clan of the Dragons. Among those two were the highest ranking. They laughed and had smirks while killing these people. However, they left one sole survivor left alive. They had thought they had killed him when they slashed his eye. Unbeknownst to them, they had angered the descendent of the Hell Dragon itself. Later in the years, the young boy decided to get rid of his old name and decided on a new one. He was known as Ryuu. He later Joined an organization. This particular organization trained their people to become assassins. Ryuu excelled in all of the tests they gave him. He kne how to wield Dual Blades, throw shuriken, and he knew how to breathe the hottest of all fires, The Dark Fires of the Abyss. However he kept this particular power to himself. He later received a gift form one his teachers. He had gotten Duel Monster Cards. Among these cards were special ones. They were dragon that he could communicate with. They gave him encouragement through his missions. He was assigned a mission though that he would not take part in. For this he was put in Solitary Confinement. Later in his career he found out where the people that massacred his entire clan. He planned to go there on night to get revenge. He went in the middle of the night where the moon was a bright red. When he arrived to their house, he kicked their door down shocking them and shielding something behind their backs. When he walked in the house, they were stunned to see a survivor of the Dragon Clan. He pulled out both of his blades and advanced to kill them. He then heard a whimper behind them and could see a girl behind them. He then grinned and advanced further raising his blades. The Father deflected the blade with a Kitchen knife. The father, after a couple of swift swipes had disarmed Ryuu of his blades. He then threw the kitchen knife on the floor. He then told Ryuu that a day had not gone by that he regretted what he did. He heard clanking in the background and told the girl to hide. She responded by heading up the stairs and they heard the door close. The clanking reached the door and a gun appeared. A person had walked in with Angel wings. Behind him stood another Angel except this one's wings were burnt. The Angel's walked in with grins on their faces. A bullet was shot and the mother had tumbled to the ground, dead. Another bullet was shot. This bullet was shot at the father, however before it could reach its target, it was instead embedded inside Ryuu's arm. Yet another bullet was shot and this time it hit its mark. It penetrated the father's stomach. The angel with the burnt wings met a cruel fate. His wings were impaled by shuriken, and his throat was slit by Ryuu's blade. Ryuu knew with this act that he had broken the Treaty and was to be executed on the spot. The Father, still breathing, looked on as Ryuu breathed fire through his mouth. The Father then realized that he could trust this man with his daughter's life. The burning corpses were screaming. A few moments later, there was only the Father's ragged breathing. Ryuu walked over and knelt. The Father was smiling. Before he died, he asked one favor of Ryuu. He knew that he shouldn't but it was to protect his daughter's life. He asked to take care of her. The Father then told him that she was the Descendent of The Angel God. Ryuu told him he would. Unfortunately, he would have to do it from afar. The Father dying even faster asked why. Ryuu said that he was the descendent of the Hell Dragon. The Father was shocked. He had no choice now. He wished his daughter would never know of this night. He looked over and she saw her Father with tears in her eyes. Ryuu told the father, that if she was ever caught with him, she would be executed on the spot. The Father was at the point where he could feel his consciousness was fading. Ryuu told him in order to protect her, he would have to act cold to her. The Father nodded his head once. With that he took his last breath. Ryuu looked at the girl and felt a pang in his heart. She would be like him, she would have no family. He walked over to the girl and reached into his jacket. He pulled out a Duel Monsters Deck. He told her to always trust this deck. The girl could hear a couple of the voices of the cards. But one stood out from the rest. It had a voice of authority. The monster's name was Master Hyperion. His Spirit came out of the card and told Ryuu that he should leave now before he got angry. Ryuu then looked at the girl and told her he was the one that killed her parents. The girl was crying so hard, that it broke Ryuu's heart in two. Years passed and Ryuu saw that she remembered that day. He could see that she had pure malice and disdain for him. But he knew Master Hyperion kept his word. He told her that Ryuu had killed her parents. He also knew that Master Hyperion would tell her the truth when Ryuu told him it would be the time to do so. Ryuu had not aged by much in these events. To all of the people who saw him, he looked 16. But he knew how old he was. He was about to turn 27. Sayari looked like she was 15. In fact he knew she was. It had been about 14 years since then. He had kept his promise to her deceased father. One could say he was her Guardian Angel. But he thought the term "Guardian Dragon" was better. And so they met once more. Except this time, it was too close for him. So the only thing he could do was glare at her. His spirits, unbeknownst to him were having a conversation with her spirits. Ryuu's spirits said it was almost time. They could feel it. Sayari's deck said the same. They could also feel it was time for the truth to see the light.

**FIN**

**Me: So there you have it people. This is what Ryuu meant when he killed her parents. Look for another short in Neo Troubdour. It should be up at about 10 PM tonight. And Neo Zexal will be concluding in chapter 9. But there will be a Sequel to it. So you have something to look forward to after Neo Zexal.**


	8. Chapter 8 Transformation Duel

**Logging In….. Logged In**

**Admin Logging In…. Logged in**

**Me: I am baaaack. After a long term of writer's block and going on Vacation for 2 week I have decided to update everything. Sadly I will be starting my College courses in 1 week from now. So the updates will be slim. On the plus side, I have no classes on Friday, Saturday, and Sunday.**

**Disclaimer: ThE AuThOr DoEs NoT oWn Yu-Gi-Oh! In AnYwAy. AlL rIgHtS gO tO KaZuKi TaKaHaShI.**

**Chapter 8: Transformation Duel**

**Location: Ryuu's Mansion(1)**

Ryuu was in the middle of his living room. He decided to meditate due to his dragon powers going out of control. While he was meditating, his cards were having a discussion. He apparently got new cards from an unknown person. They were covered in a black, suffocating, aura. Ryuu finished his meditation and picked up the said cards. He went into the basement of the Mansion and locked them up. However there was one card the he did not put away. He felt a connection to it. He could feel the loneliness in the card. He also felt malice and hatred for a being. He decided to put it in his deck. He then told his cards that there would be a few modifications. Ryuu hated doing this to his cards. When he finished his deck modifications he went to sleep. Unbeknownst to him, one of his cards had materialized and looked at him while he slept.

**Location: Sayari's Apartment**

Sayari was in the middle of a conversation with her cards when she got a knock on her door. She opened the door to see a creature. The said creature grabbed her and her deck and closed the door with her screaming.

**Location: Ryuu's Mansion…..Again**

_Vvvvvv…..vvvvvvvv…..vvvvvvv…Beep._

_NEW MESSAGE_

Ryuu woke up once he heard the phrase "New Message."

"_Probably Yuma wanting a Duel tomorrow," _Ryuu thought to himself. However he was gravely mistaken.

"_Hello, Hell, How are you? I have a little something that you swore to protect from afar. He she is, The Angel. In order to save her, you must hand over your life to me in a duel. But you will not be dueling me, you will be dueling her. I also will allow you to bring an audience, but it must consist of 8 people. The duel will take place in your old hometown."_

_END MESSAGE_

Ryuu was shaking with anger. He failed her parents. He messaged Yuma, Shark, Rio, Merci, Lucas, Bronk, Caswell, and Tori. He told them to meet him at the train station. He opened his closet and looked at the wall. His eyes glowed and so did the wall. It revealed something that he had not worn in a long time. It was an overcoat that has on one side, half a dragon's face with red eyes. The other side had the same design. The end of the coat was torn. He put it on, along with pants that had the design of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon's chest(2) except black with a secondary color of red. He put on a Visor(3), and he put on Black Combat boots. He grabbed his deck and Duel Disk and headed out. His back sprouted wings that looked skeletal with a thin membrane. He flew to the train station and landed right outside of it. About 5 minutes later, everybody arrived. They looked at Ryuu's attire and gave him questioning looks. He looked back at them and went inside the Train Station. They walked past all of the train stops. They were all questioning him. They came across a wall. Ryuu just kept on walking and went through the wall. Everybody just looked at the wall. They walked forward and closed their eyes expecting to hit something. They felt nothing though. They saw Ryuu waiting for something. The next thing they heard was a screech. What they saw was jaw-dropping. They saw an actual dragon. Ryuu just climbed on, and told them to hurry up. They all climbed up. He patted the Dragon's Head and they shot off like a rocket.

**Location: Ryuu's Home Village**

The creature was grinning when he heard a dragon. He looked up and saw a figure jump off the dragon and land right in front of him.

"I'm glad to see you made it. Let us begin the Duel. Sayari! Show them how to duel." The figure faded away, and what stood in hid place was Sayari herself. Ryuu just walked away and inserted his duel disk. Sayari did the same.

"**DUEL!"**

I'll start things off, Draw!" Ryuu said while looking at the cards in his hand. "I activate the spell card Ancient Rules. This card allows me to summon a Level 5 or higher Normal Monster from my hand. I Special Summon The Blue-Eyes White Dragon." The field was covered in a bright light. When the light faded, a giant blue dragon stood in the light's place. "I now activate the spell card, Starlight Starbright. This card allows me to summon a Monster with attack points equal to one on my field. I summon another Blue-Eyes White Dragon." The field once again was in a bright light. Another Blue dragon took it place beside its brethren. "I play the Spell card, Polymerization and fuse the two Blue-eyes on my side of the field." The two dragons were sucked into a wormhole and out came a Dragon with two heads, everything else looked the same.

Blue-Eyes Twin Dragon: ATK: 3500/DEF: 2800 Effect: This card can only be summoned with 2 Blue-Eyes White Dragons. This card can attack twice per turn.

"I set one card face-down and end my turn." Ryuu said while putting a card in the slot behind his Blue-Eyes.

"My turn, Draw." Sayari said while giving a evil smirk." I activate the Field Spell The Sanctuary in the Sky." While she placed it in the slot, the field took to the skies. Behind Sayari was temple. "I play the Spell Card, Benevolent Spirit. If our Life Points are the same, mine double."

Ryuu LP: 4000

Sayari LP: 4000 – 8000

"I now summon The Agent of Force – Mars." A man descended from the sky and had a red robe around him. He wielded a hammer.

Mars ATK/DEF 0 – 4000/0

"When my life points are higher than yours, the difference is his Attack points as long as Sanctuary in the Sky is on the field. Agent of Force Attack. Mars literally brought the hammer down on Blue-Eyes. The shockwave from Ryuu's monster forced him back and crushed several of his ribs making him cough up blood. "Hahahahaha, does that feel good. Consider this payback for killing my parents. I'm going to take my time destroying you slowly and painfully." Sayari said while laughing manically. Yuma and the rest were stunned at Ryuu. He had killed her parents.

"I activate Michizure." When you destroyed my monster, you triggered this card. I'm allowed to destroy one monster on your field. Blue-Eyes isn't going alone!" Suddenly a huge Tornado came and destroyed Mars.

Ryuu LP: 3500

Sayari LP: 8000

"I set one card face-down and end my turn."

"Draw!" Ryuu said while pulling out a card from his deck. "I activate the Spell card, Monster Reborn. I bring back my Blue-Eyes White Dragon." The ground broke up and light began to shine. The ground exploded and Blue-Eyes came out with a deafening roar. "Blue-Eyes, attack Sayari with Burst Stream of Destruction." Blue-Eyes opened up its mouth and gathered lightning in its mouth, it then proceeded to shoot the energy at Sayari. The energy engulfed her and she was on the ground bloodied.

"I activate the trap card, Omega Max. This allows me to gain all of those life points back." Sayari's wounds healed and she was back on her two feet.

Ryuu LP: 3500

Sayari LP: 5000 – 8000

"I set one card face-down and end my turn." Ryuu said.

"Draw!" "I activate the Spell card, Ring of Defense. I also activate my face-down Ring of Destruction." Suddenly a loop with grenades wrapped around Blue-Eye's neck and blew up. Ryuu took the damage while Sayari was safe. Ryuu was on the ground with blood coming out of his body.

Ryuu LP: 500

Sayari: 8000

"Hahahahahaha, I love this! How does it feel?" Sayari said while laughing.

"I-I-I activate my face-down card, Life Equalizer. If the difference is more than 5000 in our Life than both of ours become 3000." Ryuu said while getting a Sword in his hand. He then proceeded to stand on his feet while breaking his bones in his legs making more blood come out. He ran up to Sayari and stabbed her through the chest. He pulled out the blade and his bones repaired themselves albeit painfully. Sayari fell to the ground and very little blood dripped from her. She looked up and saw a sight that scared her. Ryuu was transforming. His body was enveloped in a dark fire. He started to scream at the top of his lungs. Wings burst from the flames and the flames separated. Ryuu had turned into a Skeletal Dragon. He had charred muscles beneath the skeletal structure and his face was that of a Dragon's. He proceeded to lift his fist and tried to bring it down on Sayari. Sayari closed her eyes waiting for the pain. Something howled though. She looked up and saw Ryuu punching through his body. The ground beneath him burst into bright red flames. Wings once again broke through the flames. The flames separated and a man clad in Dragonic Armor came out. His Gauntlets were shaped like those of a Human's but the fingers had talons at the end of them. He had hair going down his back. The hair was black with red highlights. He looked at Sayari.

"Get up, Angel, We have a 5000 year old battle to finish. Sadly though the battle I have lost interest in, I have been stuck in this young man for 25 years. I only come out when he is dying. This battle is killing him. I have to say that he has about 10 minutes left to live." The Dragon of Hell said to Sayari. Sayari was enveloped in a bright light. Angelic Wings separated through the light and Sayari had transformed as well. Her hair was knee length, she had two barrettes, one on each side of her head. They were stars with wings. She had a Black off the shoulder dress and it stopped at the knees. She had a bow on the back of the dress, the dress was layered in two, and she wore star shaped earrings.

"_A black dress, I guess the young man was fighting a brainwashed angel, only one person is capable of a thing."_ The Dragon of Hell thought.

Dragon of Hell LP: 3000

Angel of Heaven LP: 3000

"I believe it is my turn. Draw!" The Dragon of Hell looked at the card he drewand looked at the hand that Ryuu had. _"If only he had stayed in this duel a bit further, he would have saved her. I guess it's up to me." _I activate the Spell card Soul Release, I banish the two Blue-Eyes White Dragons in the grave. I now activate the spell card, Magical Stone Excavation. I send two card from my hand and I can get one spell card back from the grave. I choose Polymerization. I activate Dimension Fusion. I pay 2000 Life points and we are both allowed to summon as many monster we have banished. But since you have no monsters I guess I am the only one. I summon the 2 Blue-eyes and activate Polymerization. I fuse the 2 on the field with the one in my hand. I summon the almighty Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon(4). The three dragons were sucked into a wormhole. A huge roar came from the hole and a giant three headed Dragon flew out of the hole and stood behind The Dragon of Hell. This duel ends, I activate the Spell card, Fusion Immortality! All I have to do is pay all but 100 of my life points, and for this turn, you are not allowed to activate ANY cards this turn. Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, Neon Flare Attack(5). Blue-Eyes gathered energy in its mouths. They were blue, green, and yellow. The dragon fired them and the swirled together and destroyed half of the field spell.

Dragon of Hell LP: 3000 – 1000 – 100

Angel of Heaven LP: 3000 – 0

When the Dragon finished its blast, the Angel of Heaven's dress had changed from black to white. She collapsed to the ground and was unconscious. A sudden blast of light hit the Dragon of Hell. He was shot back into his old house. He looked up and saw The Angel of Heaven, bow drawn, and prepared another shot. The Dragon of Hell just stood there and waited for the next hit. Several more came, impaling him, one had almost hit his heart. It missed by a mere 2 inches. He walked up to the Angel of Heaven who continued to fire shots, further impaling him. He had reached the Angel.

"Are you done, our battle is over. Tell the girl that he wants to talk to her in his hospital room, ALONE." The Dragon of Hell spread his wings and flew off to find the nearest hospital. The Angel just fell to her knees and looked at the destruction that he thought he caused. But when he said "our" she didn't know what he was talking about. She too flew off in the direction where the Dragon had flown.

**Location: Hospital Room 666**

Sayari walked into the room and saw him. She looked at him, and asked the nurse what was wrong with him. She replied with one word only. The word was Coma. She walked out of the room and left the two alone. Ryuu's eyes opened up and looked at her.

"I see you got the message." Ryuu said while getting wide-eyed Sayari looking at him. "I have one thing to day to you. I have to tell you this since I got too close. I promised your father before he died that I would protect you. But I had to do it from afar. He chuckled. I also didn't kill your parents." He then proceeded to take his arm out from under the sheets and show her a bullet scar. "This scar came from taking a bullet that was aimed at your father. The bullet is still in there. I left it in there to remind me about the promise. If you don't believe me then ask your cards. After all, I am the one who gave them to you." And with that he went back to sleep. A very deep sleep. Sayari started to cry, she had hated this man for something he had not done. She pulled out her cards and asked them. They were ashamed to have lied to her. But they said it was for her own safety.

**Me: Next Chapter is the Epilogue. About two days from now I will start Neo ZEXAL Wars. Look forward to it. R&R. This is the Author Logging out.**

**Logged out.**


	9. Chapter 9: Graduation,Duel, Disappear

**Logging In…..Logged In**

**Admin Login….Logged In**

**Me: Hello, this is the final Chapter for Neo ZEXAL. I hope you all enjoyed this story, I know I did. Tomorrow will be the Sequel Neo ZEXAL Wars or NZW for short. Creepy Voice do the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: ThE AuThOr DoEs NoT oWn Yu-Gi-Oh! In AnYwAy. AlL rIgHtS gO tO kAzUkI tAkAhAsHi.**

**Chapter 9: Epilogue: Graduation, Duel, and Disappearance**

**Location: Heartland High Gymnasium**

Graduation was happening right now. All of the students were in the Gymnasium. All except for one, Ryuu. He was still in a coma in the hospital. His friends were still depressed about it. It had been a whole year since he fell in a coma. They visited him every day and there were no changes. The Doctors said that they will take him off Life Support in a couple of weeks. After that he would be declared dead. Sayari had taken this the hardest. She was the one who put him a comatose state and she took all the guilt, blame, and shame. She had learned the truth about him a year ago. She was devastated that she hated someone who only tried to protect her. Their group was finally up to get their diplomas. The last person to receive their diploma was not there. Ryuu's name was called and Mr. Kiriboku had told the School Council where he was. They decided to say that if he did not show up himself and receive it, he would be considered a dropout and have to take his senior year again. The group was infuriated. Their friend was in a comatose state, and all they cared about was him showing up and getting this piece of paper.

**Location: Hospital Room #666**

Ryuu was laying in his bed, hooked to life support. The monitor that showed his heartbeat and activity flat lined. The nurses and doctors rushed in a tried to resuscitate him. It failed, he was gone from this world. They disconnected him from Life Support and called his friends. They told them the bad news. Everybody showed up to his funeral. Yuma, Tori, Rio, Shark, Merci, Lucas, Sayari, Bronk, Caswell, Flip, surprisingly Kite, Haruto, Orbital, Dr. Faker, Anna, Mr. Kiriboku, and the rest of the class showed up. However, the Council of Heaven and Hell showed up as well. During their speeches they stated the following, "This young man was a traitor and deserved to die." Yuma, Tori, Bronk, Caswell, Flip, Sayari, Rio, Shark, Merci, Lucas, and Mr. Kiriboku were infuriated. Kite was, well, he was Kite. When the funeral was over, everybody left and went home. A huge thunderstorm took place in the graveyard. His Grave started to move and shift. A hand popped out. However this was not a human hand. It was the same Dragon Gauntlet that was in the duel with The Angel of Heaven. Our from the grave stood Ryuu.

**Location: Heartland High**

Ryuu flew to the school to pick up his diploma. He walked into his old classroom and went through Mr. Kiriboku's drawers until he found his diploma. He opened the window and flew out to his mansion to pack his things.

**Location: Ryuu's Mansion**

Ryuu arrived at his mansion and started to pack. He packed all of his cards and gathered clothes. He looked at his old overcoat and put it on. It was covered in blood and had holes in it. He grabbed his PDA and messaged a single person. The Creature that brainwashed Sayari. He wanted a duel. He was out for blood. And he would get it no matter what the cost. The location of the duel would be none other than Heartland High. He knew who did this and he would not get away with it. There was a reason why he transferred to the school and lied about his age. It was to get that man.

**Location: Heartland High Duel Field**

Ryuu waited for his opponent to show. A thick cloud of smoke appeared in front of him. What walked through was Mr. Kiriboku.

"So Hell, I see you are still alive." Mr. Kiriboku said to Ryuu with ecstasy in his voice.

"You know that you can't kill Hell easily, Trident." Ryuu said while getting his duel disk ready and his eye turning into his D-Gazer.

"Hmph, Nobody has called me that in a long time. I think the last time was 5000 years ago." Trident said while malice in his voice. He too got out a Duel Disk. The Duel Disk had a Trident Design. His eye also turned in to a Dragon eye.

"**DUEL!"**

"I'll kick things off. I set on monster face down and set 2 cards down as well and end my turn." Ryuu said to Trident while the said cards appeared in front of Ryuu.

"My turn, Draw!" Trident said while taking a card from his deck. I summon Cyber Dragon!. A bright light appeared in front of Trident. A robotic screech was heard and a mechanized dragon was in front of Trident.

CD ATK/DEF: 2100/1600

"I activate the equip spell card, Fairy Meteor Crush! When this card is equipped and I attack a monster in defense mode and my attack is higher, the difference is dealt to you! Cyber Dragon, Trident Blast!" The Cyber Dragon attacked the face-down monster and the monster was flipped over. It revealed to be Gear Golem the Moving Fortress. The attack bounced off and the left over flames hit Trident.

Ryuu LP: 4000

Trident LP: 3900

"I set two cards face down and end my turn." Trident said.

"My turn, Draw!" Ryuu said while grinning at his card. I activate my face-down card Ring of Destruction. Suddenly a Ring with grenades flew itself to Cyber Dragon and attached itself on its neck. It exploded and both duelists took massive damage.

Ryuu LP: 1900

Trident LP: 1800

**Location: Sayari's Apartment**

Sayari was taking a walk, she was devastated that Ryuu died. She heard a gigantic boom and saw nothing wrong. She pulled out her D-Gazer and saw smoke coming from her old school. She messaged everybody and told them what she was seeing. They immediately replied and said that they would be there.

**Location: Heartland High Duel Field**

Both Duelists were on the ground bleeding. They both got up and Trident was grinning. "I activate Omega Max, I get all of those life points back while you don't!" Trident said and was restored.

Ryuu: 1900

Trident: 3900

Suddenly Ryuu's LP gauge increased back to 4000 and his wounds healed. Trident looked at his field and saw an Omega Max as well. He looked up and saw Ryuu grinning.

Ryuu: 4000

Trident: 3900

Sayari, Yuma, Kite, Caswell, Tori, Rio, Shark, Bronk, Flip, and Orbital ran into the duel field and saw something that stunned them. Ryuu was alive and he was dueling Mr. Kiriboku. Suddenly Trident started to laugh in a Demonic Voice.

"_**You think that was clever? I activate an effect from my hand, **__**Trident Blow!**__** All of those life points are going to go away. I can only activate this card when you gain life points. This little card takes away all but ONE of your life points!"**_ A giant Trident appeared and impaled Ryuu through the Chest and hit his heart.

Ryuu: 1

Trident: 3900

Trident was laughing like crazy. Blood was pooling out of Ryuu's body and he was lying there with a trident stuck in his chest. A card flipped up on Ryuu's side of the field. It had a picture of Two Dragons and wormhole behind them.

"I activate the Trap Card, Fusion Damage Max. This card allows me to banish 2 fusion monsters and fuse them together. I banish Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon and Meteor Black Dragon!" Ryuu said while getting on his two feet and pulling out the trident. The blood came out faster and polled around him. The blood formed into a Dragon's head and the ground burst into bright Red Flames. Wings spread out from the fire and man clad in Dragonic Armor once again appeared. Meanwhile the two said dragon's were sucked into a wormhole and a Bloodcurdling scream came out of the wormhole. What appeared was truly a sight to behold. A Dragon with Three heads appeared. However they were all different. The middle Head was a Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, The Left Head was a Meteor B. Dragon Head, and the Right Head was a Red Eyes Black Dragon Head.

Meteor Ultimate Black Dragon: ATK/DEF 5500/4800

"This duel ends, Trident. I activate my Monsters Special Ability, when it is summoned successfully all card in your hand and on the field are sent to the grave. You cannot activate anything in response to this card!" Hell said while his Dragon shot out flames consisting of Blue, Magma, and Black. All the cards on his field were incinerated. His cards in his hand were plucked out by one of the Dragon's Claws and sliced.

"Meteor, Attack Trident directly with Magma Storm of Destruction!" The Dragon took to the air and lifted its arms into the air. It gathered debris from the battle and formed it into a giant ball of Stone. It proceeded to breathe fire and set aflame. It then tossed it into the air and punched it and broke it into pieces. The rocks hit Trident and nothing remained of him.

Ryuu: 1

Trident: 0 (1)

Hell looked over his shoulder and tossed an envelope at Sayari who caught it. He then flew off and left behind hid former allies behind. Sayari opened up the envelope and it said the following,

_Dear Sayari,_

_If you are reading this, then I guess who have questions. I will only say 2 things. Scour the Earth for me. You need to train for what is coming. The second thing is a war is coming here to Earth in 5 years. If we do not win this war, Life as we know it will come to an end. My first stop will be the mountains. If you can catch me before I take off then we will begin your training. But if you do not make it in time, then you will have to search for me. I will leave behind clues, in case you miss me. _

_Sincerely,_

_Ryuu, The Dragon of Hell…._

**FIN**

**Me: Well, there you have it, the Epilouge, I guess you were not expecting Kiriboku to be evil. I am currently accepting OC's for NZW. However there are only 3 slots. The First Chapter of NZW will have the format. R&R. Until then, this the author, Jacking Out.**

**Logging off…Logged off**

**GOOD-BYE, ADMIN.**


End file.
